Don't Hate Me
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Hidan is desperate to know if his secret love will return his feelings and ends up heart broken. What will Kakuzu do. read and review or Lord Jashin will unleash his fury on you and rated for surprisingly mostly Kakuzu's mouth and also yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read and their is no lemon.


I read a story that inspired this fic but I am not stealing it because it was never finished and the plot is a bit different. I OWN NOTHING! I shouldn't have to say that because if I did own Naruto would I be here now? No I wouldn't I would be making a third series where they live happily ever after and the Akatsuki is alive and well. Enough of my ranting, ENJOY!

* * *

The breeze was blowing through the forest, the trees and leaves dancing in the wind.

Hidan was running with his scythe by his side, tears streaming down his face. He stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes because he nearly ran into a tree from the blurred vision.

He whimpered and choked back a sob his stomach was whirling like the wind around him. He growled angrily at himself, for him being in this position, so weak, so vulnerable, a disgrace to Lord Jashin himself, and from the greedy heartless miser who has five hearts no less. Hidan began to run again and felt more tears run down his cheeks from his magenta eyes "That stupid bastard I should've known I am so stupid!"

_Flashback_

The zombie duo was in a hotel coming back from a mission and they might have made it back if Hidan wasn't bitching about how tired he was.

Kakuzu took a shower after Hidan who apparently fell asleep in the middle of a prayer on his side of the bed. When the miser came out he sat down next to the sleeping jashinist and began to count his money.

He heard Hidan mutter something in his sleep but he ignored it until he heard his partner mutter a bit louder "Kakuzu, please don't…" The miser was so disgusted by the comment he didn't pay attention to the rest "Please, don't hate me."

Kakuzu was annoyed by his partner's constant whining and he couldn't even relax when said partner was sleeping.

Hidan whimpered in his sleep and the miser felt a slight pang in his chest then reached out his hand then pulled it back angrily shaking his head 'Just leave that pain alone he can deal with it himself!'

Despite his thoughts, Kakuzu stretched out his and cupped Hidan's cheek in his and used his other hand to move stray hairs out of the masochist's face. Hidan's whimpering quieted down almost immediately, but Kakuzu continued to stroke him before realizing what he was doing and abruptly stopped to resume counting his money.

Hidan woke up and smiled at his partner then he began to start to talk about his long ass dream about sacrifices and kicking puppies.

This annoyed the miser "Hidan…Shut up now." Hidan just flipped him off and felt the all too familiar ache in his chest 'Kakuzu' he thought sadly 'Why can't you see how much I love you.'

The miser looked sideways at his partner who was staring at him with an expression that can only be explained as sad or longing "What is wrong with you now?"

Hidan snapped out of his daze and smiled "Your face is fucking sexy, must have been a blessing from Lord Jashin, lucky mother fucker, you should stop wearing that damned mask."

Kakuzu finally snapped thinking that Hidan's words were meant to be sarcastic "You know what you whiney bitch can you shut the fuck up for one second and stop saying stupid shit like that!"

Hidan eyes widened and his smile left "No Kakuzu I really meant it i-"He was cut off by Kakuzu "I am sure you did get the hell out hear you whiney ass bitch!"

Much to his surprise Hidan listened. The albino quickly grabbed his scythe and cloak then ran out of the room, slamming the door, and running out of the hotel with tears over flowing from his eyes.

_End of flash back Hidan POV_

Hidan was so upset; he didn't mean the words that way they were supposed to be sincere.

He ran in the random direction he chose with no destination in mind. He was in turmoil, his heart felt like it was being ripped apart. He found a small cave and ran in it.

He laid his scythe beside him, leaned his back on the cave wall, and brought his knees to his chest and began to sob 'Please, Kakuzu don't hate me."

_Kakuzu POV_

Kakuzu glared at the door Hidan had slammed about an hour ago but couldn't help feel a twinge of worry for his absent partner.

Kakuzu sighed 'Better go look for that fucker now that I have calmed down a bit and make sure he isn't causing trouble.'

Kakuzu walked out of the room and looked around the small town and seen no sign of his partner. He decided to check in the nearby forest to see if he was torturing any innocent animals.

As he walked down towards the forest he looked to see a boy and a girl watching the sunset together, the boy holding the girl in his lap and whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

Kakuzu looked the couple for a few seconds and realization 'Holy crap…it's almost night time I'm wasting time and money.'

He ran through the forest trying to look for his partner. Last time Hidan was out he got sick, 'Not that I care or anything.'

Eventually the miser got tired and stopped to catch his breath 'Shit night already settled in.'The moon was out in the almost black empty sky with no stars.

Kakuzu was about to start running when he heard a sobbing noise that startled him until he realized it sounded extremely familiar…

He went to investigate the noise and arrived at a small cave and heard the echo of the sobbing from the back of the cave.

He went inside cautiously and looked around; he couldn't SEE anything out of the ordinary in the cave.

Something glinting from the moons light that entered the cave caught Kakuzu's eye.

He squinted his eyes and realized it was Hidan's scythe which was practically next to the source of the sobbing. He walked and noticed an outline of a shaking figure. He grabbed the figure's arm away from its face and was shocked to see it was Hidan.

Hidan was sobbing even harder now that he seen Kakuzu. Kakuzu's eyes widened, his partner was a wreck, his hair was tangled his cloak was torn a bit, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was continuing this action.

He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently "Hidan what happened to you?" The sobbing scythe wielder continued to sob and refused to look in Kakuzu's eyes.

Kakuzu tried to get Hidan's attention but failed miserably. He got frustrated and yelled louder than he meant to "Hidan answer me damn it! You can never do anything when I ask you!"

Hidan looked up with his puffy eyes at Kakuzu and whispered something to quiet for Kakuzu to hear. Kakuzu leaned in "What was that?"

_Hidan POV_

Hidan answered a back a bit louder "I-I s-so-sorry." Then he pushed an unsuspecting Kakuzu out of the way and ran out of the cave and forgot his scythe.

He ran as fast as he could and was pretty fast without his scythe 'I am so fucking the stupid, how the hell did a get it in my dumbass piece of shit brain that he would ever return my feelings I am just a burden to him.'

He had to stop and rest, leaning on a nearby tree beside a lake and began to start crying everything out wondering what he was going to do without his only love.

_Kakuzu POV_

Kakuzu was shocked by his partner's action. He reacted soon after Hidan left, he grabbed Hidan's scythe, and took off running towards Hidan's chakra.

He arrived at a lake and immediately noticed the shining silver hair of his partner.

He slowly put the scythe in a bush, unsure of his partner's mental state and not wanting to risk him lashing out with his scythe.

Then he walked over to Hidan's quivering form and sat down next to him and shook him gently once again "Hidan why did you run off from that cave and the hotel?" Hidan had a hard time talking through his sobs but managed "I c-c-can't d-d-d-d-do this a-a-anymore!"

Kakuzu cocked his head to the side "What can't you do anymore?" Hidan shook his head "I always…you –gulp-" He couldn't get it out and Kakuzu was seriously freaked out. What was wrong with then immortal?

Kakuzu gently whispered "What was that, Hidan?" Hidan barely got it out "I am just a burden to you I don't want you to…" Hidan shook his head again.

The miser really wanted an answer "Continue." Hidan wailed out "I don't want you to hate me!"

Hidan got up to run again, but Kakuzu was quicker than his disoriented partner and grabbed Hidan's wrist.

He pulled the jashinist into his lap and held him even though he wasn't struggling, just sobbing his ass off.

Kakuzu looked at his partner feeling extremely worried and confused 'Why would I hate Hidan? How the hell did he even get that in his head?'

He wiped the hair out of Hidan's face as he did earlier that day "Why would I hate you Hidan?" Hidan looked up at Kakuzu with a look in his angelic eyes that twisted Kakuzu's heart err hearts "Because I am always annoying you I tried to tell you earlier but I just annoyed you instead."

It hit Kakuzu like a ton of bricks "You were serious earlier weren't you." Hidan nodded and proceeded to bury his face in Kakuzu's chest and sob hysterically "Please don't hate me Kakuzu I can't handle it!"

The miser tilted Hidan's face up and lightly kissed the shocked immortal who relaxed into it. Kakuzu deepened it before pulling away. He wrapped his arms Hidan, who looked hurt because Kakuzu stopped the kiss, and pulled him to his chest.

Hidan still was confused and thought Kakuzu was still mad at him and wailed his tone sounded very tragic "I-I – I'm sorry please don't hate me!"

Kakuzu continued to hold the crying Hidan and started rocking them both back and forth "Shh Hidan I don't hate you. I love you so much."

Hidan managed to get out "You do?" Kakuzu stroked Hidan's face and began rubbing his back in slow circles "Of course and I always will never forget it alright love?"

Hidan nodded and continued to cry, he couldn't stop and his body was shaking so hard. Kakuzu rested his head on top of Hidan's head "Shh shh Hidan."

They stood like this for a long time. Hidan stopped crying and Kakuzu felt him nuzzle into his chest. The miser looked and smiled lightly at the sight of a calm Hidan who also was smiling and his eyes were lidded.

Kakuzu cupped Hidan's cheek and made him look up into his emerald eyes with his magenta eyes "Well you never answered my question." Hidan rolled his eyes "Yes I will always remember and I love you too."

Hidan then nuzzled Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu picked him up bridal style then he headed back to the hotel but not before retrieving the scythe.

_Hidan POV_

He relaxed against his lover and closed his eyes in pure bliss enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing in his face.

They arrived at the hotel and Hidan was laid down by Kakuzu. Hidan took of his cloak and snuggled up to Kakuzu the moment he laid down in the bed, then he rested his head on the warm chest. He felt the miser wrap his arms around Hidan. He looked up at Kakuzu "I love you heathen asshole."

Kakuzu, who wasn't wearing a mask, smirked "I love you too my angel from Jashin." Hidan smiled and touched Kakuzu's face, tracing his stiches with his finger "I love these you know." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and replied "I know you do, good night love i really love you."

Hidan closed his eyes and whispered back before drifting off "I love you too Kuzu." Then he fell into a peaceful sleep imagining the possible future they now would have together.

* * *

Ok I had a lot of fun with that I just love these two. I hope you enjoyed it please review good night peoples!


End file.
